The Hunger Games are Back!
by Midnight72955
Summary: The hunger games are back only no one knows, well not until now when the star challenger is taken Chasity Hawthorne is Gales and Katniss's daughter but what happens when she is confronted with the horrors of the Hunger Games! read and find out!
1. The beginning

**Summery: The hunger games are back only no one knows, well not until now when the star challenger is taken Chasity Hawthorne is Gales and Katniss's daughter but what happens when she is confronted with the horrors of the Hunger Games other teens and adults, muttations, and every other thing the "Capitol" can throw at her... Let the 1st Unofficeal Hunger Games begin!**

**THE HUNGER GAMES ARE THE BEST BOOKS EVER! **

I sat in my room the a song blasting in my ears doing my homework head bobbing to the music, I closed my eyes for a moment. All of a sudden my bedroom door opened; "Chase," Gale asked. I looked up taking out my head phones; "Hey dad," I said smiling. "Your mother sent another letter," he said handing me it.

I looked down at it and tossed it to the side; "Honey you haven't answered any of her letters for almost a year, whats wrong?" Gale asked sitting down. "Nothing dad," I replied turning my attention away from him. "Cheza," he said gently placing two fingers under my chin and lifting my head so that our eyes locked.

I fought to keep the tears from me eyes; "Its nothing dad," I said evenly. "Cheza, I've known you all of your life, you can't keep anything form me, talk to me sweetie," he said. "Dad I've seen my mother only once my entire life even then... I don't even remember her voice you've told me how much we sound a like when we sing, how we talk even our attitudes... but I don't know her," I said.

"Honey, that can't be helped she-" I cut him off. "I know she has her own life... a daughter and a son, then why does she want to know me?" I asked. "Because she just does," he said. "Well... I don't, I can't do that anymore it just leaves me feeling angry all the time," I said. "Very well, dinners going to be ready in a little bit," he said I nodded and started to get ready.

I lived in a house in district two, my father worked in intelagence and I went to school, my father and I ate talking about the day we had, my father was developing new technology he talked a little about that I talked about my day at school. A couple of days past my father and I were back from school/work and we were relaxing in the living room together watching some comiedy show when their was a knock at the door.

"I got it," I said getting up my dad nodded. I answered the door; "Hello can I help you?" I asked looking at the four people in front of me. "Chasity," the woman said. "Yea, can I help you?" I asked it was sun set and their backs were to the sun so all I could see were their sillowets(?).

All of a sudden she hugged me tightly I pulled away instantly falling into a defensive position; "Don't you reconginize me?" She asked stepping into the light there right in front of me stood the Mockingjay AKA: my mother Katniss Everdeen Mallark. "Chase whos at the door?" Gale asked coming into the hall. "Katniss," he said smiling a light entering his eyes.

I clenched my fists and stepped back as my father welcomed them into the living room, Katniss, Peeta, Rose, and Tyler. My jaw clenched my eyes narrowed as I stood in the hall way, I grabbed my jacket and walked into the living room; "I'm going to the Club dad, I'll be back by 12," I said then walked out of the room through the door and out onto the sidewalk.

I entered the Club it was a club for teens 18 years and younger, I sat at the bar it was starting to get full, I ordered a Dr. Pepper from the bar tender a young man by the name of Tim. "Are you going to sing tonight?" he asked. "Sure... why not," I replied. "Cool," he replied smiling.

I spent the night dancing on the dance floor, drinking and letting my mind free from my worldly troubles, I song a couple of songs for the crowd. I looked at the clock it was 11:30, I sighed and started to leave I went to go pay my bill with Tim.

"Hey Tim how much?" I asked him. "No worries someones already paid for you," he said. "Really? Who?" I asked. "A guy he didn't give his name," he replied. "Thank you," I said smiling at him. I turned a lift through the door un awear of the eyes that followed me.

When I got home Gale, Peeta and Katniss were sitting in the living room talking; "Hey dad I'm back," I said ignoring the other two. "Hey hon why don't you-" I cut him off. "Can't gotta get some sleep for the concert tomorrow," I said waving my good night.

"She can sing?" Katniss asked Gale. "Yea she enjoys singing a lot, she sings at the hospitle most of the time but on rare occations she desicdes to raise money for charities by singing for them," Gale explained. "Will we be able to watch?" Katniss asked. "I don't see why not," he replied.

I woke to a knocking at my dedroom door my eyes snapped open and I sat up as Katniss entered my room; "Hey Chase its time to get up," she said in a motherly voice I swallowed a growl of annoyance as she took in my room which was decorated in dark colors, crimsons, dark blues, purples, and greens.

"Ok," I replied swinging my legs our of bed, stretching walking to my windows and opening the curtains and windows to let the fresh air enter my room. "Do you always sleep in that?" Katniss asked seeing that I was only in a tank top and black panties. "Yea," I replied rolling my eyes and going to my dresser to get ready.

I took out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, I walked into the bathroom and changed, going through my daily routen. I started to hum one of the songs I'd be singing for the charity and singing brifely as I walked back into my room where Katniss sat with Rose.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked a look of confustion on my face. "Waiting to help you get ready," Rose replied. "I'm perfectly fine dressed and ready to go," I said. "You're going to sing in that?" she asked. "No I'm going to sing in my underwear," I snapped I led the way out of my room, downstairs and into the kitchen where the boys were sitting around the table.

"Morning," I said going to the fridg grabbing the milk my favorite cereal and a bowl and started to eat well the boys chorsed their goodmornings. I crossed to the back door after I finished eating; "I'm going for a walk I'll talk to you guys in a little bit," I said and walked outside and into the forest that surrounded our house.

The day seemed to go by and I was getting ready for the charity my fathers department was holding for orphanages. I sat back stage were a professional stylist decided what to do with me, they ended up putting me into a pair of black hip-hugging jeans and a crimson tank top that showed the tattoo of a crescent moon under my left callor bone and the wings that were tattooed onto my entire back.

Once they were done with my hair I sighed leaning back and closing my eyes someone cleared their throats behind me my eyes snapped open and I turned to look at Katniss. "Oh... its you," I said standing up. "Its me, why are you acting so cold to us?" Katniss asked bluntly. "You expect me to act welcoming to you?" I asked amusement in my voice.

"Yes, I am your mother after all," she said. "Since when have you cared about being my mother," I said. "Excuse me?" She exclaimed. "Yes, mother dear you heard me... coming into my life like you're trying to do right now is doing nothing for you," I snapped. "Why would you say that?" She asked.

"Please... do you think leaving me to be raised by my father no mother or anyone to model myself after," I said hands on my hips. "I was there-" She was cut off. "No you weren't! Sending letters doesn't cut it! God Damn it what in your god damn mind would gave you the thought that it would!" I exclaimed. "What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying attend the concert, attend your many dealings here, hell even fuck my father if you want to! But when your done get your things get your husband, your kids and get the hell out of my life because once again I will have to pick up the pieces of my fathers heart," I seethed coldly. She looked taken aback at the cold look in my eyes as I walked out of the trailer I was in.

I stalked to the stage where it was nearing time to start the concert all of a sudden a man popped up out of no where, he stepped forward threateningly I started to fight back. But all of a sudden another popped up putting a rag of anesthesia over my mouth knocking me out. I struggled for only a few moments before falling asleep.

"Wake up, wake up Chasity," A crule sounding male voice said. My eyes fluttered open my head was throbbing in front of me stood a man I didn't know; "Where am I?" I asked rubbing my head. "You're in the Hunger games..." he said...

**THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT _REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!_**


	2. May the odds be ever in your favor!

**I do not own the Hunger games!**

I stared at him masking my confusion with curiosity; "Aren't you wondering why we chose you to begin our hunger games?" the man asked. "Sure lets go with that... I have feeling your going to tell me anyway," I stated rolling my eyes.

"Well first off its because your mother the Mockingjay Katniss Everdeen was the face of the rebellion so what better way to start the games then with the eldest daughter of the Mockingjay," he said. "That answers that... when do we start?" I asked.

"Your not afraid of whats going to happen to you?" He asked. "Why should I be?" I asked well inside I was screaming. "You could very well be killed," he explained. "Again should I care?" I asked. "Yes, you'll be facing a lot more then just people in this arena Chasity," he said. "So scary," I said mock scared.

"We'll see how you hold up in the arena I'll let you get acquanted with your fellow tributes," he said then left. I was escorted to a large room where a bunch of people ranging from 11 to late 20's stood around dressed in rather the same clothing as I had on all black no veriation what so ever. They turned to look at me, they all seemed well nurished, strong and they were practicing a assorment of different activities.

Thats when I seen him... Hunter he had been my best friend since kindergarden he was reported missing years ago; "Hunter!" I exclaimed. "Chasity," He exclaimed and hugged me tightly. "We were so worried about you Hunter," I said smiling at him.

He nodded a group of people walked over some were older some not so much; "Hey there you must be Chase Hawthorne, nice to finally meet you," one of the men around us said. I nodded well Hunter made introductions to the people around us. It didn't take long for everyone to go back to what they were doing before lifting weights, practicing every other weapon around the room.

Hunter explained to me what we were doing here, how many people were here, what we were going to be doing. I sighed when he finished we were practicing archery at the moment something I was actually really good at but I desided to be horribly bad at it. Hunter knew what I was doing and didn't taunt me about competely missing the target.

We wondered around knot tying, planting, doing some gymnastics which I decided I'd flaunt, 13 years in gymnastics, archery, swords play, and matiel arts and you learn not to flaut your abilities too much. I looked around at everyone and the situation truely broke appone me and I fought back the tears.

A boy named Shadow caught my eyes when we were at the same station tying knots he was quick with his hands. He had eyes that looked like they were bronze but in the right light looked like they were liquid gold. I was preforming a complex not and I couldn't really get it, Shadow was staring at my handi work an amused look in his eyes.

I growled lowly throwing the infetuating knot down and staring at it, he chuckled I glanced at him with narrowed eyes; "What? Like you can't do better," I snapped. "I can," he said his voice was deep and resounded through me, he grabbed my abandoned rope and did the knot with ease.

"What the fudge?" I said staring at it. He smiled; "How the hell did you do that?" I asked looking up at him. "You're not being patient Chasity, here try again," He gave me another piece of rope. I took the rope and started to do the knot but again it was angring.

"Here wait," He said taking my hands which held the rope. He started to direct my movements gracefully I kept my attention on the rope trying to keep from looking up at him. "Then just slip the other end into the loop and-" he stopped letting me look at the perfectly done knote in my hands.

"Thanks," I said and looked up at him. "Your welcome Chasity," he replied smiling his eyes lighting up. "You can call me Chase if you want," I said. "But I like the name Chasity," he said smiling playfully. "Of course you do," I said looking away as Hunter walked over. "Hey Chase," Hunter said standing beside me.

"Hey Hunter," I said looking up at him now. "Come here I want to show you something," he said and started to move away. Shadow grabbed my hand, I swallowed a gasp and looked at him; "Don't trust him Chasity," he said staring intently into my eyes. I shook my head slightly and turned walking away.

The guards took us to our rooms Hunter and I were across the halls from each other, guards let us do what we wanted as long as we stayed in the buildings. A couple of hours past and I sat looking out a window when a man walked in. "Hello Chasity Hawthorne I'm Nicoli I'll be interviewing you," he said sitting across from me.

"Great," I commented rolling my eyes as the camera men got into position. "Ok so first off how does it feel to be in the Hunger Games?" He asked I raised an eyebrow. "Its fan-fucking-tastic! I absolutely love it here, I can't wait to start killing off those 50 other people to survive and get back home!" I said sarcasticly glarind death at him. He swallowed; "I heard about the boy across the hall how did you know him?" He asked.

I didn't say anything; "Ok," he said he continued asking questions for a good hour I gave as many sarcastic blutly obvious comments as I could to keep from showing how I truely felt about all of this, I didn't open up much. "So how do you feel about your mother?" He asked my jaw tightened alowing only a moment of weakness in my demener.

"Well at the moment I can sympathise what she truely went through when she was in the Hunger Games," I paused collecting my thoughts. "I also want to say if this is my last time to say anything to her, I've had a lot of time to think about what I have said and I'm sorry... I understand now," I said staring at the camera lense straight into my mothers eyes.

"Well thats all we have time for," he said then they all left. Hunter walked in a grave look on his face; "What is it Hunter?" I asked him. "They're airing the tribuets right now, straight into the districts and to the presedent himself," He said. "We're going to leave... soon aren't we?" I asked he nodded.

Katniss's POV

I paced the length of the room trying to remember something about where Chase might have said she was going. She has been missing for three days now, everyone was looking for here just then the phone rang, I answered it; "Hello Gale," I said.

"_Put on the TV now_," he said I did and gasped the phone slipping from my grip. "Tribute #50 Shadow Night Interview," The TV read across the screen a boy with black hair and bronze eyes appeared. "Hello Shadow I'm Nicoli I'll be interviewing you," Nicoli said.

"_KATNISS, KATNISS,_" Gales voice brought me back. "Gale, whats going on?" I exclaimed. "_Appearently the surviving Capitol people have decided to put on one finale hunger games, there will be 52 players in one grand arena,_" Gale explained. "I-Is Chase there?" I asked him. "_Its likely they would want your oldest child to compete in the games_," Gale said.

Gale and I watched the next to tribuets intently then; "_And our finle Star tribute #52 Chasity Nightlock Hawthorne_," The announcer stated and Chasity appeared on screen. "So Chase how does it feel to be in the Hunger games?" Nicoli asked.

"Its fan-fucking-tastic! I absolutely love it here, I can't wait to start killing off those 50 other people to survive and get back home," Chase exclaimed and if looks could kill Nicoli would be six feet under right now. The interview went on with Chase not really give a straight answer to anything she mostly gave sarcatic bluntly obvious answers whenever she could.

I still had the phone pressed to my ear when I heard Gale; "She's scared Katniss," Gale said softly, I could here the longing to be there next to her, to protect her and kill those that would even try to hurt her in his voice. I wonder briefly if this was how he was like when I went into the Hunger Games I quickly decided no this was his _daughter_ not his best friend/ love of his life.

"So how do you feel about your mother?" He asked Chase's jaw tightened and she closed her eyes showing only a moment of weakness in her demener only someone with a trained eye could catch. "Well at the moment I can sympathise what she truely went through when she was in the Hunger Games," She paused seemign to collect her thoughts.

"I also want to say if this is my last time to say anything to her, I've had a lot of time to think about what I have said and I'm sorry... I understand now," I said staring at the camera lense straight into my eyes. I closed my eyes and I wanted to tell her so badly how much I understood what she said, I would have said the same thing to my mother if she'd never been there for me.

"Well thats all we have time for," Nicoli said and with one finale zoom in on Chasity dissappeared only to be replaced with the face of an unknown man. "Citizens of the Districts welcome to the Seventy-sixth Hunger Games we have fifty-two tributes with us today only one will survive who will it be... watch with us and find out, Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor," the man laughed and the screen went black.

"Gale we have to find them," I said instantly. "We're getting whats left of the others to Intenlgance which includes you Katniss," he explained. "We'll be there as soon as we can," I said hunging up and started to get ready to leave for Intelegance.

Chasity's POV

I sat foot tapping waiting I was dressed in a pair of tan colored pants, and a light green V neck T-shirt under a black jaket my hair in a braid down my back. The guards stepped forward and placed me on a rising plateform I took a deep breath my heart was pounding in my chest. I glanced around at the guards they were all stone faced and silent I swallowed the bale that rose in my throat and made my face reflect theirs.

The plateform rose at first I was blinded by the light but after blinking a couple of times I looked around 51 others stood around the cornicopia which was surrounded by dense woods everyone was glancing around. I looked at Shadow who was looking straight at me I swallowed again the countdow reached 10 I looked at the supplies and found what I was looking for pretending I was no good at archery paid off.

Because there about a three feet in front of me was a bow and quiver of arrows, the throwing daggers which I had show professioncy in where father from my grasp. I guess thinking I'd have no use for them they'd like to taunt me with it, I smirked inwardly.

"5...4...3...2...1," just as the countdown reached one I sprited scooping up the bow and arrows as well as the throwing daggers, a medium sized back pack and two cantens of water well the others were still scrambling near the cornicopia the blood bath began the smaller ones had run off in a group with what ever supplies they gathered.

I followed hicking up the bag over my shoulder when I felt something being thrown into it when I turned back Hunter had a dagger aiming them at me. I growled softly cursing sliently when all of a sudden our of no where he stopped the dagger falling from his hand a sword sticking throw his chest where his heart would have been.

He fell to the ground I seen her before Shadow did, I was looking past him at Torance and throw at dagger that lodged into her throat Shadow continued jogging over to me and together we entered the forest on quick feet running from the cornicopia and the others who were still fighting.

**So that was it... i hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	3. Snakes

**Heres another chapter! I hope you like it!**

Shadow and I had been running for a good while now alernating routs in order to find water, we paused breathing listening for anything that might suggest we were being tracked. "I don't think they were able to followed us this deeply into the woods," I said. "Good," he said. "We need to get water I'm almost out," I said. "I know me too," he replied looking around.

I looked down looking for the tracks of the animals I found a set of fox tracks; "Follow me," I called to Shadow who obeiantly started to follow. I lost the trail about an hour later; "Crap," I growled looking around me. Then I paused listening to the birds chirping and singing in the trees I started to sing softly.

Shadow put a hand over my mouth; "What are you doing?" He snapped. "Thinking, now shut up well I think of what the hell got my mother out of this situation," I snapped. He hissed lowly and started to sort through the things we had in the bags I watched him well I hummed.

He held up a metal tube; "What's this?" He asked I took it humming a soft tune. A mountian air popped into my head; "Deep in the medow hidden far away a cloak of leaves a moon beam ray forget your woes and let your troubles lay and when its morning they'll wash away," I sang the song softly and that is when it came to me the image of my mother hammering one of these tubes into a tree for water.

"Thats it!" I exclaimed happily. "What? What's it?" He asked. "We need to hammer this into a tree," I said he gave me a weird look. "Just help me," I said and started to hammer the tube into a near by tree. It was hard but a couple of minuets later we were re-filling our cateens with fresh (tree) water.

"You're a genius," Shadow said. "No, I just watched almost all the Hunger Games before this one all my life," I explained. "You did?" He asked. "Yea," I replied sitting down on a fallen log. "Why?" He asked. "I don't know why... I just did," I said. "What about you?" I asked looking at him. "What about me?" He asked.

"I don't know you've warned me about Hunter, you saved my life, Why?" I asked. "Well-I don't know," He replied. "Appearently neither do I," I looked at the setting sun. "We should make shelter, do you climb?" I asked. "Yea," He replied. We climed up a tree and settled down for the night.

"Hey... do you think we'll get out of here?" Shadow asked turning to look at me. "I don't know," I replied I started to hum as conon shots were fired twelve blasts later everything was still for only a couple of seconds before bugs started to sing.

My eyes dropped a couple of times I fought to stay awake; "Sleep Chasity I will keep watch," Shadow said. "No I'm fine, rea-"I yawned wide. "Sleep, don't worry," he whispered, I fell asleep almost instantly. His bronze eyes stared down at me; "_What is happening to me_?" He thought to himself as he watched me then purposfully looking away.

The next thing I know I'm being shaken awake; "Chasity wake up," Shadow whispered. I woke instantly; "What? What is it? Whats going on?" I asked looking around. "I hear something come on we have to go," He said quickly packing our things I took my pack bows and arrows, and Daggers I held a dagger in my right hand well I climbed down the tree.

It seemed as soon as my feet touched the ground fire balls started to go; "Fuck!" I growled duncking. "Come on!" Shadow exclaimed pulling me away from the fire balls. I felt a ball fly past me nearly grazing my shoulder.

"Shit, Shadow dunk!" I exclaimed pushing him to the ground when a cub nearly bashed his head. I was able to roll throwing one of my daggers at a snake like creature with scales for skin, and eyes well... like a snake.

It lodged into its eye it fell back I dunked just as a mace whipped by where my head had been. "Chasity!" Shadow exclaimed jumping up I rolled grabbing my dagger and pulling it out of the dead snakes eyes socket before and whipping around to slice the other snake creatures ankles well he was fighting Shadow.

The snake fell mace usless it hissed angrily slashing out at me just as Shadow thrust his sword into the snakes heart. By this time I noticed the others that were slowly creeping in fire balls still went off but we were stuck in between them and the fire. "Fuck what do we do?" Shadow exclaimed. "Well I'm open to any suggestions right now!" I exclaimed readying a dagger to throw back to back with Shadow.

"Well these things have to have a weakness, lets find it!" Shadow said. "How? We don't exactly have all night!" I said then out of no where my eyes found their weaknesses. "They're fast," I said. "How is that suppose to help us?" Shadow asked we kept being pushed backword toward the fire but the closer we got to the flames of the fire balls the more they slowed.

It was like they were programed to only keep us near the destruction of the fire balls still going off behind us; "They're afraid of fire!" I exclaimed. "Well lets use that against them," He said. "Into the trees!" I exclaimed we climed up the trees not on fire but closet to the fire that the snakes wouldn't go near it.

They lost sight of us now trying to rely on their hearing we cast out bird calls, each of us more in tune with the other then we originally expected, I stayed in the trees confusing the snakes well Shadow created a ruff version of a barrior between the snakes and the trees surrounding them.

The constant thumping of animals fleeing helped emencely, minuets later Shadow sent out a warning whistle I started to the tree nearest him as he set the barriors a blaze. The Snake cried out in suprise moving away from the enfurno Shadow created I dropped down next to him as we watched the fire burn for a couple of minuest waiting to see if the Snakes would come out... they didn't.

"Come on... we should go," Shadow said taking my hand and leading me away...

Katniss POV

I paced in Headquarts watching what just happened to the remaining 40 tributes it seems Chase knew how to think on her feet. "Katniss sit down, you're making me nervus," Peeta said. "How can I sit down Petta? My daughter is in the hunger games and I feel so useless!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Oh stop it, how do you think I feel!" Gale exclaimed turning on me. I felt taken aback; "I had to watch the girl I love go into the hunger games TWICE! Now I have to sit by and watch **my **Daughter! **_MY_ **daughter Katniss! **MINE_ I _**raised her, **I **know everything about her, **I **have always been there for her, **I **took her everywhere! **I **did everything, HOW THE HELL DO **YOU **THINK **I **FEEL!" Gale yelled.

"Hey hold on one second Gale calm the hell down... you don't take to her like that!" Petta exclaimed coming to my defence. "Or what Petta," Gale growled dangerously...

**So that was it hope you liked it! REVIEW**


End file.
